


【玹悠】I'm sure

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【玹悠】I'm sure

どっちが诱ったなんてそんなことより别管谁先发出诱惑  
2人は抱きしめ合って两个人紧紧相拥  
床の上を転げながらひとつになる在地板上翻滚 化为一体  
盛りがついた猫みたいに如同发春的猫咪  
今夜も声を上げるわ今夜也纵情呻吟吧

关上门后，身后的人立刻紧贴上来，把中本悠太抱在怀里。  
钥匙被丢在一边，中本悠太回身抱着眼前这个刚刚认识的人，张开嘴让口腔里的酒气相融——噢，刚刚喝的是同一杯酒。  
他刚刚说他叫什么来着……  
有些发凉的指尖探进了衣服里，贴着脊背抚摸着。中本悠太被刺激得一个激灵，很快又觉得身体发麻，抬起腰蹭着对方。  
直到感觉自己快要喘不过气来时，中本悠太才推开对方，伸手开了灯。  
对方在他脸上亲了一下，松开手后退了一步。灯光下再打量眼前一夜情的对象，的确是长得挺不错，身材也好，连穿着也合口味。  
最重要的是……  
中本悠太自然地伸出手在对方的腿间摸了一把，又转身往厨房走，“你先坐一下，我去拿点酒。”  
对着冰箱在脑内排练了一遍等下该做什么，中本悠太才打开冰箱门拿了几罐啤酒走到客厅，眼睛一扫，发现了一夜情对象换上的拖鞋。  
“那个，是我男朋友的。”中本悠太抬起下巴示意对方的脚上，手上却自顾自拉开了一罐啤酒，喝了一口。  
“你有男朋友？”对方问了一句，拿起一罐啤酒看了看，“这个牌子的我还没喝过呢。”  
“也是我男朋友买的，”中本悠太补了一句，搁下啤酒罐，看了看对方开始变得有点不太自在的脸色，跪在沙发上搂着对方的脖子，“那你就不喝了吗？”  
“还是说，”手贴着胸口一路下滑，直到胯间，“那你就不操我了吗？”  
唇舌被不甚温柔地占据的时候，中本悠太突然想起来了。  
两小时前和他第一次接吻的时候，对方说过的。  
“我叫郑在玹。”

中本悠太跪在地上，看着眼前从被拉开的裤子里露出来的半硬的阴茎，做了个深呼吸，张开嘴试着把前端含进嘴里，轻轻吸吮着，再吐出来，伸出舌头舔舐，像品尝美味一样认真仔细。  
郑在玹低着头看着，伸手托着中本悠太的后颈。中本悠太适时地抬起眼睛对上郑在玹的视线，嘴里含着阴茎努力吸吮发出啧啧的水声，再张开嘴稍稍抬起头，让沾满了自己口水的阴茎滑出去，前端却还蹭着被亲得微微红肿的嘴唇。作为最后的附送，中本悠太低下头，奖励一样的亲了亲它的头，抬起眼笑着看着郑在玹。  
郑在玹把人从地上拉起来，让中本悠太坐在身上，吻着刚刚才把自己的阴茎含在里面的嘴唇。亲吻的间隙中本悠太推开他，贴着他的脸喘着气，声音里却还带着点笑意，“我昨天才跟男朋友在这个沙发上做过的，还射在上面了，你要在这做吗？”  
话音刚落，中本悠太的视野被猛地一转，郑在玹压制着他躺在沙发上，亲了一下他的额头。  
“当然了。”  
中本悠太热情地回应着郑在玹的吻，转而又在脖子被啃噬着的时候发出细细的哼叫，抱着郑在玹的手撩起他的衣服，上下抚摸着他的背，抬起腿夹着郑在玹的腰胯磨蹭着。  
就在郑在玹准备脱下中本悠太的裤子的时候，中本悠太突然掀翻了郑在玹，紧接着跨坐在被掀在地上的郑在玹身上，“但是我不喜欢。”  
郑在玹摸着后脑勺，看着中本悠太的眼神多了几分怒气，中本悠太双手托着郑在玹的脑袋安抚似的搓了搓，撅起嘴亲了一下郑在玹，“对不起嘛。”  
中本悠太脱掉了郑在玹的上衣，撅着的嘴唇随后落在脖子和胸前，贪婪地在锻炼过的结实肌肉上留下印记，一路亲吻着到了小腹，中本悠太起身脱掉了裤子，从桌子下拿出润滑剂，跨坐在郑在玹身上半跪着，把沾着润滑剂的手伸到身后，舔了舔嘴唇，给自己做起扩张。  
随着手指的不断深入和增加，中本悠太的喘息声也越来越大，偶尔低低地呻吟两声，阴茎前面也流着精液，蹭在郑在玹的小腹上。塞进第三根手指后，中本悠太的手被郑在玹拽开来，沾着润滑剂的屁股被抓在手里揉捏着压低下来，顶着忍耐多时的阴茎坐了下去。  
后穴突然被阴茎完全插进去还是让中本悠太皱了皱眉，喘着气放松身体，适应被陌生的尺寸撑开的感觉。习惯了身体里郑在玹的存在后，中本悠太做了个深呼吸，双手撑着地板，抬起腰又坐下，试探着改变角度插入，在阴茎顶上敏感点时闷哼一声，动了动腰让阴茎更用力地碾过要害，但随即便被坐起来的郑在玹抱着，舔咬着喉结一下一下地用力向上顶弄。中本悠太抱着郑在玹跟着动作起起落落，只来得及在每次被插入时发出短促的呻吟，阴茎被郑在玹握在手里撸动着，中本悠太即将高潮时黏腻着绞紧郑在玹，却被手指堵着精口，下意识地紧绷着身体，直到被郑在玹挺动了几下腰射在他的屁股里，才得以把精液释放在郑在玹肚子上。  
简单休息后，中本悠太抽了几张纸擦了擦下体，想了想干脆连上衣也脱掉，走到厨房找水喝。郑在玹也跟着走了过来，在背后抱着他，从中本悠太嘴里偷了口水喝，又都亲着蹭到了中本悠太背上。  
身后的阴茎有意无意地磨蹭着股间，带动着后面流出来的精液蹭到腿根，又流到腿间，还有着越来越硬的趋势。中本悠太伸手摸着它，往前倾了倾上半身，扶着料理台张开腿，引导着阴茎再次插进去。  
有了之前射在里面的精液，第二次的插入要顺利很多，中本悠太被郑在玹撞得不断地往前扑，胸口贴上冰冷的台面，乳头被刺激得挺立起来。郑在玹抽出去，把中本悠太转了个身，示意他坐在料理台上。  
中本悠太忍着冰冷的台面坐了上去，双腿就被郑在玹抬了起来，不得不半躺在料理台上，大半个屁股悬空在台边上，还没坐稳，立刻又被狠狠地撞了进来，不由得惊呼一声。郑在玹有些得意地看着他，低下头埋在中本悠太胸前，把硬着的乳头含进嘴里，用力吸吮着。  
中本悠太一时失去着力点，双腿紧紧圈着郑在玹的腰，双手向后支撑着料理台，敞开着身体任由郑在玹舔着咬着，唇舌经过那些稍稍变淡的吻痕，又覆盖上新的标记。中本悠太躺在料理台上，感觉自己像是任由郑在玹宰割的鱼肉，即将被操得一塌糊涂。  
碍于姿势的不便，郑在玹把精液射在中本悠太身体里后，弯下腰埋在中本悠太腿间，含着未能释放的阴茎做口交。柔软温热的舌面舔过阴茎的感觉让中本悠太不自觉地抖了抖，毫不掩饰地呻吟着，手上抱着郑在玹的头抬着腰，最后射在了郑在玹嘴里。  
连着两场性爱，中本悠太有些疲惫地靠着墙休息了一会，拿着浴袍进了卫生间。热水流过皮肤，身体逐渐放松下来，中本悠太单手撑着墙，试着清理被射得黏糊糊的后穴。手指撑开穴口，让里面的精液和润滑剂慢慢流出来，顺着大腿往下淌，又往里挤了挤，尝试着清理深处。  
身后卫生间的门突然被拉开了。  
中本悠太屈起手指，刺激着自己的敏感点，靠着墙发出舒服的叹息，隔着模糊一片的雾气，眼角的余光能瞥见门口的郑在玹。  
在手指的刺激下，原本已经疲软的阴茎又有了要勃起的迹象。撅起屁股在陌生人面前自慰，还是刚刚还插在自己身体里的一夜情对象。中本悠太迫不及待地想看到郑在玹的反应。  
身后脚踩着水的轻微声响靠近了，下巴被伸手抬起来，嘴唇被温柔地吸吮，身后的手指却被抽了出来。  
中本悠太顺着郑在玹的动作转过身，抱着眼前人的脖子，贴着鼻尖，用最简单的嘴唇相触交流。半硬的阴茎在面前有着结实肌肉的身体上磨蹭着，中本悠太贴近郑在玹的耳朵，“今天晚上大概就是最后一次见面了。”  
“舍不得？”郑在玹把中本悠太抱起来，背抵着墙，打开他的腿，再一次把阴茎插了进去。  
“有一点……”中本悠太抱着郑在玹的背，接吻时像真正的恋人一样缠绵和不舍。郑在玹慢慢地挺动着，填满中本悠太的身体。  
“好舒服……”中本悠太紧紧抱着郑在玹，双腿圈着郑在玹的腰，随着快感的累积，呼吸逐渐变得粗重。  
一直跟这个人做爱好像也不错……  
冒出这个念头后，中本悠太立刻摇摇头否定了这个想法。郑在玹松开手给两个人之间留出一点空间，看着他的脸，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”中本悠太侧过脸，把郑在玹抚摸着他的脸的指尖含进嘴里，把食指舔得湿漉漉后又吐出来，看着郑在玹舔舔嘴唇。  
“要不要试试看，射几次能让我怀孕？”  
—END—


End file.
